Fears
by thecartoongirl22
Summary: If you have big Fears watch out for this monster. Hope you like read and revew


FEARS

Cronus was in the middle of now were and on a hill standing behind a fire pit with a large fire going. He threw a piece of cloth with 'fear' written on it in the fire and he chanted in Greek "Fear is alive, fear is hear, fear is strong, fear can kill" A smoky figure came out of the fire in the shape of a man.

"I need a Favour from you" He asked the mist

"I need one from you than" the mist said

"Well... I'm a fare man...ok what do you want" he said

"I want to be able to Change into a solid human form whenever I want" said the mist

"Fine I will give you that if you go into the young heroes mind and find out their fears and tell me about then and help me get rid of them for good" Cronus said the mist

"Deal I will go find the heroes" said the mist then he evaporated.

Meanwhile the heroes where walking in a group from the school to the dorm, the mist came up behind then and all the sudden went into Jay, he looked around and saw everything black and people in a circle and people everywhere, his friends, family, and other people he didn't know all of them where calling for help they were yelling soo loud he couldn't pick out the voices he panicked and put his hands over his ears and fell to his knees then he started to yell "Ahhh leave me alone, no no shut up". All everyone saw was Jay on his knees with his hands on his head yelling. Then all the sudden he snapped out of it and stood up. The mist then came out of Jay and went into Theresa.

Theresa all the sudden had no senses she walked around like a Zombie with her hands out trying to feel if anything was there and she she kept saying "Help, help is anyone there I can't scenes anything" then she got snapped out of it when she looked around everyone looked at her and she was a few feet away from where she was before.

It then went into Odie when he looked around he was on the same street but no one was there he looked at a sign that was in front of him and looked at it squinting then he whispered to himself "I can't read this what does it say and what does it mean, where am I" when he got snapped out of it it was a stop sign.

It went into Harry he had a hug bolder on his back he kept feeling weaker and weaker and there was mini blue people at his feet he was trying not to drop the bolder on them, his legs where shacking he was in a squat position, when he was about to drop it he got snapped out of it

It went into Neil was in front of a full length mirror he looked around he was in a house of mirrors, he turned back to the mirror and saw that he was fat really fat he screamed and walked to the next mirror and saw he had zits all over his face "NOOO!" then went to the next mirror and he was green like and alien "OHH NOO what has happened to me" He yelled into the mirror when he got snapped out he was yelling at Harry "why are you yelling at me" he asked

Then it went into Archie, he was standing in the middle of the ocean like he was standing on the ground then he fell down down into the water like the floor disappeared, he tried to swim he was flailing around like he was droning everyone else looked at him he was standing but acting like he was drowning then swam to the surface still drowning he looked over well catching his breath he saw Cronus talking to Atlanta they were standing like the water was floor, Atlanta looked evil and she turned to look at Archie drowning she looked proud and walked over to him she put her hands on the side of his shoulders and pushed him under the water he was drowning when he got snapped out of it he was flailing his arms and Atlanta had was holding the side of his shoulders just like the vision but she was holding him for comfort, then she jolted when the mist went into her.

She was in a circular room with pillars all around there was a circular crest in the very middle of the room she walked towards it when she stood in the very middle if the crest four chins shot out of the ground one on each arm and one on each leg, she struggled to get out. She looked around her and tied to the pillars was her friends, and then saws appeared there were 6 they were lined up to her friends throats the saws started they got closer and closer she starter to struggle even more then she started to scream "NO NO NO NO... ODIE, Harry...Jay, Theresa...Neil...ARCHIE! NO" she turned her head not to look the saws stopped she fell to her knees her head down looking at the ground she kept saying in a whisper "NO no no no no" she kept saying it until she herd Archie above her "Atlanta...are you ok" her eyes widened and she looked up everyone was looking at her like she was crazy she looked at them like she did something wrong still without saying a word she stood up and said "we should see Hera"

At Hera's they were all talking about what happened Hera told them that it was Fear a demon that when it is summoned it goes into your mind and acts out your fears other people don't see what is actually happening they just see your movements and once it knows it will either make you feel guilty for your fear and your emotions or rein acts your fear in the real world, the whole time Hera was telling them this Atlanta was on edge and skitters she was sitting on the couch biting her nails and looking around like she did some sorta crime.

Theresa then repeated "Sooo... most likely one of our Fears will come true"

As she said that Atlanta said "What!"as she stood up and everyone looked at her then she said "UMM...well...I'm going back to dorm" and she ran off.

At the camp fire Cronus was waiting for the Fear to come back, then it appeared Fear then made a cloud appeared and it played the fears kinda like it was a TV.

"That fear there" it pointed to the cloud then played the fear "that's the fear I want to play"

Cronus smiled and said "go for it" then the fear demon disappeared

After she left Hera looked at everyone and said "Keep an eye on her if the fear is affecting her that much it could be bad fear is unpredictable you never know what would happen"

It was getting dark Atlanta was walking to the dorm; she was looking around nervously she felt like she was being spied on everywhere. Archie came up behind her and put his hand on her shoulder, she screamed as she turned around she punched him in the face he stepped back holding onto his nose, she gasped and put her hands onto her mouth.

"Oh..Archie I'm sorry but you know not to sneak up on me like that" she said annoyed

"Are you ok" he asked looking at Atlanta who was looking around like she felt like someone was watching then she got snapped out of it and as she turned to look at Archie to say she was fine and he wasn't there now she was really an edge. And she started to walk faster to the dorm.

That night Atlanta was sitting in her room reading on her bed, then she heard the door downstairs open then slam closed she heard Harry and Odie's voices talking then all the sudden she heard Harry say "Hey!" Atlanta got up and walked down the stairs looked around she didn't see anything she walked back to her room she opened the door and all the sudden someone punched her in the face.

When she woke up she was on the ground of a large curricular room exactly like in her fear then she walked to the center of the room forgetting the fear for a minute and the chains tied her like in the fear.

Then a portal appeared and cronus stepped out with a grin and the mist appeared and went into solid form then she took a second look around and saw her friends tied up like in the fear.

Cronus walked over to her and said "Atlanta.. soo is this just like your fear"

"Hmm...well no your ugly face wasn't in it" she said with attitude

His face was mad and he looked at the others and said "So do you want to see Atlanta's biggest fear and what will happen to all of you" he said then fear walked over and the cloud appeared and they watched Atlanta's fear like it was a movie.

When it stopped Cronus said "You see Atlanta's fear was the best it was about all of you dying and her not being able to part or be able to watch your death how sweet isn't it "then Cronus looked at the others "You people must be really important to her if her fear is all about you" And then he got happy "ok let's start" he said

Then saws appeared just like in the fear it got closer and closer to them everyone closed there eyes and looked around then Atlanta yelled "STOP!" they all stopped Cronus frowned and turned to Atlanta "WHAT!" he yelled at her

She stuttered "Well...take me... kill me and let them go, remember only one of us has to go for the prophecy to be broken"

Then from behind Archie yelled "No..Atlanta don't"

"You can't do this" Theresa said

"No guys, she has a plan...I think?"Jay said

"Ya to die for us" Archie said

Cronus said "Ya your right this seems funner" the saw started again

Then Atlanta yelled to cronus "you're the worst god ever, do you even know how to fight, you practically have no power, YOUR WEAK"

Then the saws stopped her turned around to look at her everyone else was surprised of what they heard no one ever tells that to a god.

He was really really mad Atlanta continued yelling "You're stupid; you're the worst vilan ever"

Then cronus said "Don't piss me off or loma will come out"

Theresa, Jay, Odie gasped Neil asked "What is lo..m.e..a"

Then jay said "it's the sharpest dager in history"

Then all atlanta's friends started to yell different things she could barely pick out what they were saying.

The dagger appeared in his hands "well this is a twist I kill you well your friends watch"

Atlanta grined and said "Yup...you dag me right in the gut"

Then Theresa yelled "No Atlanta don't"

"Ya you can't" said Archie

Then they all started yelling again.

Atlanta looked over Cronus's shoulder and yelled "Shut up!...I know what I'm doing"

"Ya kids mommy and daddy are doing business, you know this will go through you like butter" he said

Cronus got closer and closer with the dagger in his hands all the sudden Atlanta's right hand came out of the shackles and she slugged cronus in the face as he feel she grabbed the dagger as he fell to the ground, she cut the chains and walked closer to him, he stood up and she said "soo... Cronus how about you do that thing when you get scared ...you know make a portal and scat"

"OHHH.. your mistaken...I will see you soon" he said as he disappeared

And straight to the right was the Fear demon, without even looking over at it she through the dagger at the fear demon right in the heart and he went to dust.

At Hera's they were telling Hera what happened, they all turned to Atlanta and Theresa asked "how did you get out of the chains"

Atlanta showed then a wrist band and said "I was nerves about the demon so I put on a butter bracelet, it made it easier to slip out of the chains"

"That is a pretty fashionable bracelet" Nail said

Then Archie went up to Atlanta and said "Sooo.. your fear is all about us so we must be special to you"

She Laughed and walked away.

Then Hera said "even with the bracelet it was a really slim slim chance it would of help Atlanta at all she was really really I mean really lucky it worked"

"So your saying Atlanta almost did sacrifice herself for us" Theresa said

Everyone looked at each other with a face that said oh my god.


End file.
